


Millie the Rabbit

by J13579



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Feminization, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Deciding that things had gotten too dangerous for the young fox, Vanilla the Rabbit decides to adopt Tails and make him Cream's little sister.
Kudos: 4





	Millie the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to come out in April or May, but I didn't had any other stories set for February so I thought I kicked this up the schedule a bit. Enjoy.

“Millie… Millieeee… wakey wakey.”

Tails reluctantly opened his eyes, revealing Cream standing by his bed. Like clockwork, he knew it was usually either her or Vanilla who woke him up for the day.

“Come on, Millie,” Cream took Tails by the hand. “We gotta get you dressed. Our mommy has a very special surprise for you.”

The rabbit opened up the closet door and took out a dress. She held it up to Tails, allowing the young fox to get a good look at his outfit today.

Out of all the dresses he had to wear since he was adopted, this one was by far the most girlish. It was a sunny, yellow gown with puffy sleeves and a white sash that tied in a big bow. The outfit had also had matching mary janes and a wide-brimmed sun hat to complete the outfit. Tails had to admit that it actually did look kind of cute. 

As Cream was tying yellow bows onto his tails, Tails wondered how he ended up in this situation in the first place. Part of him wondered if the whole chain of events kicked off when Vanilla decided that Cream was no longer allowed to go on adventures with Sonic and his friends. She was only allowed to leave home for school.

It was sort of understandable why Vanilla wouldn’t allow Cream to go out and put herself in dangerous adventures with the others. She was her daughter after all and Tails was willing to accept that. 

The whole thing really started when Vanilla invited him over one day. Sonic was out to do some racing competition and Tails had nothing better to do so he decided to visit the Rabbit family. It was during dinner when Vanilla dropped a bombshell on him.

“I figure that since you don’t have a mother to prevent you from getting into dangerous situations, it only makes sense for me to take you into the family.”

“Um…” Tails didn’t know what to say. He was perfectly fine on his own. Aside from Sonic, he never had a family of his own.

“Thank you, but I can take care of myself,” Tails politely refused.

“Nonsense,” Vanilla rebutted. “You’re barely Cream’s age and you shouldn’t be out on your own. Besides, I’m sure you two would get along as sisters.”

“Sisters?” Tails had no idea what she was talking about. He’s a boy, one who hasn’t hit puberty yet, but a boy nonetheless.

“Yeah. Of course, we got to change your name to something more appropriate. After some thinking, we think Millie is a wonderful new name for you. We even got you a dress so you and your new sister can match. Cream, show your sister her new dress.”

Cream took out a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. The exact same outfit that Cream is wearing right now.

“See, put it on,” Cream asked. She was slowly approaching the young fox. “You’re one of us now. We think Millie the Rabbit has a nice ring to it.”

“I gotta go.”

“Millie!”

Under normal circumstances, Tails would have ignored Vanilla’s voice and just continue on his way. But something in the mother’s voice compelled him to turn back. Reluctantly, he did so only to find Vanilla’s stern face looking down on him.

“Young lady! I am your mother and I expect you to be a good little girl in this household! Got it?”

“Ok.”

Tails had no idea why he agreed to Vanilla’s order. He’s not a girl, much less part of the Rabbit family.

“That’s what I want to hear. Now...” Vanilla took the ensemble of clothes that Cream was holding and gave it to Tails. “Let’s get you all dressed up.”

Tails didn’t have much clothes to begin with, but what little he had was quickly replaced by the outfit the Rabbit family picked out for him. The gloves were pretty much identical, but the rest was pretty much Cream’s regular clothes. 

“Don’t you look adorable?” Vanilla placed Tails in front of a full-length mirror. “See?”

As much as Tails hated to admit it, he was actually kind of cute. He definitely still looked like himself, but with a bit of work on the face, Tails knew he could pass as a girl about Cream’s age.

“Aren’t you glad to be my sister?”

Tails couldn’t respond to Cream’s question before the young rabbit took him by the hand and led him to her room, giggling all the while. 

“We’re going to have so much fun together.”

“And done!”

Cream’s proclamation quickly shook the fox back to reality. It’s been a couple weeks since this whole thing with Miles becoming Millie happened and the young fox couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

Ever since that day, Tails found himself as part of the family. He found himself bound by the same rules that Cream was: No fighting, be nice to each other, go to bed when its bedtime, the works. Of course, the entire time he was Cream’s little sister with the aforementioned rabbit picking out their daily activities and Vanilla treating him as the youngest of the family. The fact that he was actually older than Cream was ignored by the two.

“You look so adorable, Millie,” Cream giggled. “Now we got to get you downstairs. Our guest is waiting for you.”

“Guest?”

“You’ll see.”

Cream took Tails’s hand and began to lead him downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.

“Millie?”

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Tails quickly turned to see the figure that he was closest to throughout his life. His best friend, sitting and eating a chili dog. His lunch was quickly put on hold as Sonic could only stare at Tails with a shocked look on his face.

“Sonic.”

“Hey. I met with Vanilla and she told me how she adopted you as her daughter. I wasn’t sure how accurate her story was, so I decided to get the truth from you personally. Is it true that you were willing to be Cream’s sister?”

Tails knew this was his chance. He could tell Sonic how this wasn’t his idea and how Vanilla dragged him into the mess. Everything could go back to normal today.

But… he couldn’t tell him. No matter how hard he tried, Tails couldn’t find it within himself to tell his best friend how this whole thing started. 

“You know,” Sonic took out a bunch of photos. “Vanilla showed me these photos while I was waiting for you. You actually look like you were having fun.”

Tails quickly took the photographs from Sonic’s hands and he quickly examined them. Each one of them Vanilla took during. One was the two playing tea-party with a bunch of dolls and another was the two playing dress-up with Tails as a princess and Cream as a fairy godmother. 

“I suppose I was,” Tails mumbled.

“Hey,” Sonic gently placed his hand on Tails’s shoulder. “If this is something you really want. I won’t stop you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sonic answered. “I’m a free spirit and I think it’s only right to let you go on your own free will.”

“But who is going to be the tech guy?” Tails asked.

“There are a lot of tech guys out there. I’ll find someone,” Sonic said. “Besides, I won’t force a sweet little girl like you to do anything deadly if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah… thank you, Sonic,” 

“Vanilla, Cream… Millie, thank you for inviting me over and thanks for giving me this nice chili dog,” Sonic said. “Now I have to go. Who knows what scheme Eggman is cooking up next. See you.”

Sonic proceeded to dash out of the room and just like that, he was gone, leaving Tails to stew in his thoughts.

He wondered why he didn’t tell Sonic everything? Why did he let his friend believe Vanilla’s story? Sonic could’ve gotten Tails out of her and everything would be more or less back to normal. Maybe deep down, Tails wanted this?

It was then a realization hit the young fox. He did want this. It made too much sense. Why else did he willingly stay with Vanilla and Cream even after they announced their intention to make him the little sister of the family? He always had fun playing with Cream, doing activities such as tea parties, dress-up and lots of other activities little girls like Cream often do.

“How about you two girls go play outside?” Vanilla asked. “It’s still fairly early out and the weather’s pretty nice right now.”

“Sure, come on, Millie.”

Tails took Cream’s hand and the two began skipping their way outside. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair and his dress as they went past their backyard. It wasn’t long before the two began picking flowers in the meadow. It was a regular activity between the two and Tails always found it relaxing.

Of course, he couldn’t find it within himself to call himself Tails anymore. She was Millie the Rabbit now, a little girl who would rather play with her big sister and her mother than go on any actual dangerous adventures or work on potentially hazardous technology like she used to as Miles Tails Prower. She wasn’t technically a rabbit like her sister and mother, but she was still part of their family regardless.

“Hey there.”

Millie turned to see Ray the Flying Squirrel well… flying towards them. She remembered seeing Ray flying around the area every now and then, but he never actually came close to her. When he landed, Millie noticed that he was holding a sunflower in his hand.

“It’s f-for you,” Ray handed Millie the flower. She quickly took the flower from the squirrel, struggling to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Millie giggled. “I think that’s really sweet of you.” 

Ray’s cheeks were forming their own blush as Millie came closer to him.

“I-I gotta go,”

Ray ran and flew off, leaving only Millie and a giggling Cream behind in the fields.

“He likes you,” Cream said.

“I guess he does,” Millie began to put the sunflower in her hair. It was fairly beautiful and she knew the sunflower would look cute on her..

“Ray and Millie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Millie rolled her eyes as she wondered about Ray. He may seem a little goofy, but he definitely seemed like a nice guy. Maybe she can invite him over in the near future. Of course, Millie knew she would need to get permission from Vanilla to have a friend over, the gender was irrelevant to the matriarch of the family.

Millie’s thoughts began to wander again back to her old life. As much as she wanted to move on, there was one part that she had trouble letting go.

Millie wondered about her old lab and all the technology that she used to work on including the Tornado. She couldn’t imagine herself working for hours, getting all dirty and potentially putting herself in danger whenever something doesn’t go according to plan on the first try, and tests always fail on the first try for her, like most scientists. But part of her wanted to go back.

“Eh,” Millie shrugged. She knew she could get back to working on technology when she’s older. Right now, she’s barely ten years old. Even if she wanted to resume that part of her old life, there was no way that Vanilla would ever allow her new daughter to work on advanced tech like she used to. She should be going to school with other kids her age

And so Millie continued to pick flowers with her big sister, completely content with her new life and a mother and a big sister who loved her dearly. 

There were plenty of other stories with Millie. Some consist of her going shopping and having sleepovers with Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose who Millie would also look up to as sisters. Others consist of her simply going to school and hanging out with other girls her age, even if the lessons taught there seem too basic for her. But those stories would be told another day… or will they?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
